


Hide My Scent

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Self Challenge Tenten Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: So, like any good friend who cared about her safety, he power walked over to her, grabbed the back of her head, slammed their lips together and shoved his tongue down her throat. [Shikamaru x Tenten] Self-Challenge Tenten Week – Day 4 Prompt: Smell
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Tenten
Kudos: 10





	Hide My Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Self Challenge Tenten Week 2021 Day 4! More meaningless make out scenes xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Make out scene.
> 
> Self-Challenge Tenten Week – Day 4 Prompt: Smell

Shikamaru had been warned, he would say he was threatened but Ino would say warned, not to forget about the friend dinner that late afternoon so he was heading to the restaurant on knowledge of punishment if he simply continued to sleep on his favourite grassy hill so smothering a loud yawn in his right hand he headed off towards Yakiniku Q.

He was nearly there when he had to stop and blink at the outright strange sight he stumbled upon.

The female Team Gai member was on her own, which was strange in itself, but she was also slumped in on herself, looking this way and that like she expected someone to jump out at her.

It almost looked like the weapons mistress was hiding which was totally bizarre. Tenten didn't _hide_. Tenten, in true Team Gai style, came out swords swinging.

"Tenten," he spoke when the Nara took a few hurried steps to be at her side, she jumped making Shikamaru frown harder. "What's wrong? You look like you're hiding from someone."

"I'm not hiding," the weapons user replied just a little too quickly to be believable standing then, but she didn't quite meet his eyes when she next spoke. "It's nothing."

The Nara let out a silent sigh. He had grown up around Ino and therefore knew that 'it's nothing' never meant 'it's nothing'. "What a drag out with it."

"Well," the older girl tapped her palms against each other for a second before crossing her arms tightly; he imagined her want to twirl a kunai. "It's just that-"

"That?" Shikamaru pushed on.

Her shoulders slumped then turning to be fully in front of him, her lips pursing together in thought. "Kiba's been really weird recently."

The Nara's eyebrow rose. "Weird?"

"Yea," the bun haired girl gave a tentative awkward smile. "He keeps smelling me and trying to touch me it's kind of giving me the creeps."

This, unfortunately, sounded familiar to the shadow user.

"Did you go on that new once a year birth control for kunoichi that Ino started a while back?"

Tenten's embarrassed blush was instant. "Shika!"

"What a drag," the Nara immediately complained with a sigh and an eye roll. "I'm not asking to be _weird_ I'm asking because the same thing happened to her and she thinks that's why. After a few days he went back to normal," the shadow manipulator shrugged. "No harm done."

If anything, Tenten looked more alarmed at the story of Ino's ordeal.

"Days?!" The bun haired woman nearly screeched from how high a pitch her voice was. "He was only weird with her for a few days?!"

Shikamaru frowned. "Why? How long has he been weird with you?"

"Like a couple of weeks!"

That made him raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "Weeks?"

"Yea," Tenten shook out her previously tense shoulders then. "Hopefully it'll quit soon though," it wasn't said as a question, but it certainly sounded like she needed the reassurance as if it was.

"Yea," Shikamaru agreed not really believing it. "You're probably right."

* * *

Kami she wasn't kidding. Kiba had practically manhandled her to sit beside him when they got to the dinner, to which the dog owner ran his fingers over her hair and neck and took sniffs of her, it was creeping him out and it wasn't even happening to him.

When Tenten gave a particularly nasty jolt in her seat at the Inuzuka's latest attentions Shikamaru stood.

Choji, beside him, blinked up at his friend then. "Shikamaru?"

"Tenten," Shikamaru half barked as he already headed for the door. "With me; now."

The weapons mistress joined him down the hall from their group's booth only a few seconds later, looking relieved at having a reason to leave.

Shikamaru let out a frustrated sigh before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Alright I see what you're talking about."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" She immediately asked back in a half hysterical hiss. "It's not his fault my hormones are all weird and clearly effecting my scent, but I can't keep pretending this is normal! If he keeps this up, I'm gonna _lose it_ ," Tenten confessed before looking at him with a pleading expression. "Help me Shika before I end up stabbing him with something sharp."

That made him pause. "What the hell do you think I can do?"

"You're the smart one! Think of something!" She bounced on the spot then. "Please Shika?!"

His hand came up to run over his face with another sigh.

"Alright alright what a drag let me think for a second."

Dammit he really didn't know all that much about how the Inuzuka's heightened sense of smell worked. Shikamaru's hands finding his usual thinking pose as he started to ponder a course of action for Tenten to take.

Chakra levels had something to do with it he vaguely remembered, hormones of course or he wouldn't even have to think about this in the first place, sexual activity was probably a factor too; body soaps and sprays, but she would have been using those anyway.

Short of her spraying herself in the body spray equivalent of cat pee he could only really thinking of one thing that would be a nearly instant fix...

A quick look up and down the corridor confirming the coast was clear he pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Shika!" She exclaimed once she got her footing back. "What the hell?!"

The shadow manipulator locked the door quickly before anyone saw. "You're going to need to kiss me."

"What?!" Tenten actually armed herself with a kunai then, teeth gritted. "Shika I-!"

The Nara quickly threw his hands up in surrender, or in preparation to guard him if she went through with her threat.

"Listen to me. Kiba is smelling your hormones basically scream 'I'm fertile'," the shadow user lowered his arms when he saw her lower her weapon, if she was listening to him, she wasn't about to stab him. "The only way to get him off your back is to smell like someone _else_."

"Smell like-?" Her chocolate eyes blinked rapidly, and her cheeks became a light pink. "You mean you want to-?!"

She cut off making his own embarrassment come to the surface.

"What a drag, no off course not! Just, you know-" the shadow manipulator gulped rolling his wrist in thought. "-make out with me a little. Let my scent get on you. Let his nose know you're taken."

"Taken," the older brunette repeated and he could see her think it over, he couldn't help being just a little offended at her hesitation, as silly as that really was.

"Come on Tenten," Shikamaru shrugged before looking down and scratching his forehead to cover the slightly wounded expression he imagined he wore. "Is the idea of kissing me so bad?"

"Don't be a jerk," she actually laughed at that, light and airy making some of his insecurities melt away. "Well okay I trust you Shika," his heart warmed a little at that. "So," Tenten seemed to muster up her own courage before lightly smirking at him, her eyes actually gaining a look of mirth. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

So, like any good friend who cared about her safety, he power walked over to her, grabbed the back of her head, slammed their lips together and shoved his tongue down her throat.

When she tipped her head up to gasp in surprise at his ferocity, he kept her head up by cupping her jaw with his thumbs under her jawbone.

Shikamaru made sure to run his hands all over her skin, her neck, her hands, even the tips of her ears before holding her to him.

Her arms snaked their way around his shoulders and he actually felt her smile into the kiss.

"Think-" she swallowed deeply when he pulled back to gulp in air his lungs actually hurting from the strain. "- think that's enough?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly his lips never stopping fully as they started a path over her cheekbone.

"Maybe—" she pulled on his ponytail to turn his head to plant a kiss to his bruised and kiss stained lips then. "-Maybe you should kiss me more. Just to-" the weapons mistress's fingers actually made their way under his hair tie so she could massage his scalp fully with her fingertips making him sigh openly. "-to make sure."

"Yea," she pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth shooting an electric jolt straight through him. "Yea definitely," Shikamaru could hear the aroused hoarseness in his own voice. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yea."

They attacked each other again. Going harder, deeper than before, they grabbed at each other, Tenten pulling him even closer until Shikamaru actually lifted her and set her on the sinks edge, her legs wrapping firmly around his waist.

Tenten undid his Chunnin jacket and shoved her hands under his black top to have her hands and on his skin and he immediately put his own hands on the skin of her waist making her moan lightly.

This was going so much further than he expected but damn if he cared.

Their kisses were getting deeper, he actually felt a trail of spit run down the side of his mouth but he couldn't do anything about it, that would involve letting go of the heart racing weapon mistress in his arms which the shadow master just didn't want to do.

When he gave a harsh bite if her lip she gasped.

"Shika."

The Nara sealed their lips together again to groan into her mouth because damn did his name sound so unbelievably good coming from her throaty lust filled voice.

They didn't stop all at once, they slowed, grabs of clothing turned into open palms running over material, slams of their mouths together turned into long drawn out meetings of lips and jolty moans and gasps became contented happy sighs.

"He's right you know," Shikamaru whispered into her cheek and he felt her smile in return. "You do smell good."

"So, do you," Tenten tilted her head back to steal another fleeting peck before smiling with her eyes half closed. "Taste good to."

If she kept talking like that, they weren't going to be able to leave this bathroom.

"We should probably get back," he forced himself to say.

"One more minute," the weapons user breathed before looking directly into his eyes and placing the gentlest feeling barely there kiss to his lips.

If his head wasn't fuzzy before it was now. Shikamaru felt himself give a disbelieving smirk.

"One more minute."

* * *

As soon as they entered the private booth their table was at Shikamaru actually felt glee in watching Kiba call out and recoil holding his nose.

"Ki-Kiba what's wr-wrong?"

"You-" the dog owner threw a death glare in the Nara's direction. "-You don't wanna know."

The way they had to walk to get back to their seats Shikamaru's came first, he made sure to silently give the weapons user's hand a squeeze before she passed him completely to get to her seat.

Choji shot him a questioning look but the Nara just smirked at him in answer.

As soon as Tenten sat down at her spot at the table Kiba's face scrunched up like he had just smelt something disgusting.

Shikamaru took the next second to wink at Kiba and he definitely heard the Inuzuka growl low in his throat.

The shadow user made a mental note to make sure to ask Tenten could he walk her home after dinner, maybe see if she wanted to get anymore of his scent on her, you know, just to be sure.


End file.
